Get My Shinin'
Get My Shinin' is an original solo song performed by Maihama Ayumu. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Anyway tomerarenai tometakunai Tokimeki mo kirameki mo kono kodou mo Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens Tsuyogari to tsuyosa o mou surikaenai yo Ukeireyou zenbu ga Myself Kono machi no katasumi kousa suru omoi Netsu o obite kanjiteru Atashi wa atashi dashi Kimi wa kimi da yo sore de ii Zutto jibun-rashiku kagayaku basho Hoshikatta sagashiteta donna toki mo Anyway tomerarenai tometakunai Tokimeki mo kirameki mo kono kodou mo Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens Tatoe chigau DOA o NOKKU shite itemo Sora wa itsumo tsunagatteru Nakitai toki wa hora naichattemo OK Doryoku shiteru shouko da ne Jiyuu no SEORII wa Itami no saki ni aru no kana? Yume ga kono karada o ugokashiteru Going my way, Get my shinin' akiramenai Ikiru koto ni nareta otona ni nante Ima wa mada narenaishi naranai kara Zutto jibun-rashiku kagayaku basho Hoshikatta sagashiteta donna toki mo Anyway tomerarenai tometakunai Tokimeki mo kirameki mo kono kodou mo Daijoubu chanto shitteru Hontou wa sabishigariya nan datte... Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens... |-| Kanji= Anyway 止められない　止めたくない ときめきも　きらめきも　この鼓動も Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens 強がりと強さを　もうすり替えないよ 受け入れよう　全部が Myself この街の片隅　交差する想い 熱を帯びて　感じてる アタシはアタシだし キミはキミだよ　それでいい ずっと　自分らしく輝く場所 欲しかった　探してた　どんなときも Anyway 止められない　止めたくない ときめきも　きらめきも　この鼓動も Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens たとえ違うドアをノックしていても 空はいつも　つながってる 泣きたい時はほら　泣いちゃっても OK 努力してる証拠だね 自由のセオリーは 痛みの先にあるのかな? 夢がこのカラダを動かしてる Going my way, Get my shinin' あきらめない 生きることに慣れた大人になんて 今はまだなれないし　ならないから ずっと　自分らしく輝く場所 欲しかった　探してた　どんなときも Anyway 止められない　止めたくない ときめきも　きらめきも　この鼓動も 大丈夫　ちゃんと知ってる 本当は　寂しがりやなんだって... Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens... |-| English= Anyway, I won't stop, I don't wanna stop This excitement, this shining, and this beat Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens I'll stop faking strength and sidestepping things I gotta accept this is all myself The corners of this town are crossing feelings I can feel it heating up I'm me, and you're you, and that's fine I was always wanting, searching for a place where I could shine as myself no matter what Anyway, I won't stop, I don't wanna stop This excitement, this shining, and this beat Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens Even if you knock on the wrong door, the sky is always connected When you wanna cry, hey, even if you cry it's okay It's proof you've worked hard Is the theory of freedom past the point of pain? My dreams keep my body moving Going my way, Get my shinin', I'll never give up I'm getting used to living, so I'm not an adult I'm still not used to it and I haven't grown up yet I was always wanting, searching for a place where I could shine as myself no matter what Anyway, I won't stop, I don't wanna stop This excitement, this shining, and this beat It's fine, I know exactly How it feels to really be a lonely person... Get my shinin', I can't stop groovin', baby Feel me, Feel you, Starry heavens... CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 11 (sung by: Maihama Ayumu) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 2 "BlueMoon Theater" (performed by: Toda Megumi) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Maihama Ayumu